


Morning Attention

by puddlesandoldbricks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, I Don't Even Know, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Top!Cas, handjobs, kind of smutty, mutual gratification, somewhere nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlesandoldbricks/pseuds/puddlesandoldbricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of a sleepy cuddles turned hot-and-heavy morning shenanigans ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Attention

**Author's Note:**

> So I had planned on this being cute, sleepy morning cuddles for Cas and Dean, and then it sort of just ran away from me. I'm not sorry. Also, I don't know where this is, canonically speaking. They're in the bunker, and Kevin is still alive, but obviously this is still au. Cas is also no longer an angel. On a side-note, this is my first fic. Constructive criticism is welcome. c: Enjoy.

        Warm breaths fanned across the back of Cas’ neck. He could feel a strong arm slung across his hips, the other presumably tucked under a halo of dark blonde hair. Today was going to be a good day; Cas could tell. The plush mattress dipped underneath the weight of his body as he sat up to gaze down on his companion. Dean was cocooned under a plethora of comforters, wheezing softly, still shrouded in sleep. His eyes flickered briefly underneath the lids, his nose twitching slightly before he nudged his face further into the mound of pillows cushioning it. Castiel allowed himself an indulgent smile before running the palm of his hand along Dean’s cheek. Stubble, grainy and sharp underneath the pads of his fingers. He traced his jawline before slipping behind his neck to rub soothingly, up and down, memorizing the peach fuzz and drops of sweat he discovered there. Dean slowly roused and responded after a few moments by pushing into the tender caress, finding comfort in it.

  
         “Good morning, precious,” Cas whispered as he leaned down to capture Dean’s lips with his own. Just a chaste kiss to greet him, slowly deepening into something more. Cas broke away to take a breath, diving back in to explore the depths of Dean’s mouth. The kiss was sloppy and more of a teeth-clashing, noses-rubbing, kind of open-mouthed event. His tongue swiped across momentarily parted lips, and wandered down to nip at Dean’s exposed neck. The man in question hissed when Castiel began marking him up, leaving obvious bruises for Sam to glance at disapprovingly, later, over a late breakfast. Cas slid his tongue over the tender places, tracking a moist trail, glossing his jutting collarbones, the destination being one of Dean’s pert nipples. He took it between his teeth, rolling it, chasing the circumference of the dusky bud with his mouth. Suddenly, it was all too much, and he had to have more. Castiel thrust his hand under the comforters, seeking out the waistband of Dean’s briefs. It slid into the heat of the shorts, and curled around Dean’s dick, stroking, gaining a rhythm quickly.

        “A-ah-!! Cas…h-hey…” Dean puffed out, still dazed from the languor of sleep. His hips thrust up to synchronize with Castiel’s movements. Dean reached down to slip off his underwear, then propped himself up to gain a better vantage point.

  
         “Man, Cas, if I had- oh jeez,” he stuttered, “If I had known this is what I was going to wake up to, I would’ve…been up a hell of a lot sooner.” He punctuated this sentence with a long moan. Dean’s ears and chest were beginning to bloom a deep red. The crisp white sheets were bunched firmly in his grasp while Cas sped up his ministrations, only to slow as quickly as he had begun.

  
         “Caaas. C’mon, I need- more,” he mewled, barely suppressing a shudder when Cas gripped his cock tighter, but didn’t alter his pace. A small smirk replaced the intense look of concentration on the enticer’s face.

  
         “Mmmm. That is not the point, Dean. I want you to feel it all. This should last; it will make it more meaningful.”

  
         “Really, Cas? Look, I know that I had to explain foreplay to you, but now is really not the time. We don’t need to take it slow every time.” Castiel just nudged Dean’s thighs apart slightly to make room for him to settle between them, and continued stroking the throbbing erection at the same pace. His fingers wrapped around Dean’s length, the tip leaking pre-come already. He slid the digits slowly, a drag of slick skin, teasing the slit. Cas used the liquid to aid his strokes, evening them out to a more tolerable pace for Dean. His hips hitched higher as the speed gradually increased. Dean was beginning to feel a warmth pooling low in his belly, and his moans were becoming more and more audible. He was keening louder and louder, not caring if anyone in the bunker heard them going at it.

  
         “Ah! Fuck, Cas, faster! Just- oh, just c’mon, I’m so close!” Cas had slipped his cock out of his boxers by now, and was stroking his in time with Dean’s, ready to barrel over the edge as well.

  
         “Dean…you look so enticing right now. I wish I had the patience to open you up and fuck you into the mattress. You would be begging me for more, and I would just ride you like there was no tomorrow. You wouldn’t be able to sit right for days…” He was cut off by Dean’s exclamation, waves of pleasure washing over him, his eyes squeezed tightly together as he spurted over his abdomen and Castiel’s hand. Tremors wracked his body, and that’s what did it for Cas, who came moments after seeing that look of bliss cross Dean’s face.

        They were both still panting when Dean wrapped them in his arms to pull them both down back onto the mattress.

  
        “Well, that was nice,” He murmured. All Castiel had to offer was a satisfied grin, and then began to drift off to sleep….

  
        “DEAN! Jesus Christ, learn to close the door when you two are having sex!” The moose clomped back down the hall he had come from, leaving a surprised, but amused couple in his wake.

 

        “Well. That was not planned.” Dean just smirked and wrapped the fallen angel in a tight embrace, relishing the feeling of spending an enjoyable Saturday morning together with his favorite person.


End file.
